


Love? Me? Wha...

by kmcgrath_99



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Angry Chloe, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmcgrath_99/pseuds/kmcgrath_99
Summary: Chloe finally snaps when Beca and Aubrey won’t stop arguing





	Love? Me? Wha...

Chloe hated this. She hated that her best friend and love of her life couldn’t seem to get on for longer than five minutes. Today Aubrey was unhappy because of Beca’s ‘toner’ for Jesse. Which might have something to do with her mentioning how much she hated the idea of Beca and Jesse together. Not that she’d told Bree why she was so unhappy with that prospect. No one knew about the redhead’s secret feelings for the feisty brunette with authority issues. 

“I can see your toner through those jeans!” Aubrey shouted to Beca’s retreating figure. 

“Yeah that’s my-“ At this Chloe cut them off. 

“Enough! I have had enough of you two constantly bickering. Now sit. Both of you.” The red head finally said, slightly out of breath from practically screaming. By this point the other Bella’s had started shuffling out of the rehearsal space. Even fat Amy didn’t comment on the raised voices and wounded looks. 

“Right. We three are going to sit here until we can deal with your issues with each other because I am done with it. I hate seeing you two argue.” Chloe said whilst doing her best puppy eyes. Eyes that she knew would melt Beca and that would at least get Aubrey’s attention. 

“I don’t have an issue, it’s her.” Beca muttered almost reluctantly. 

“Woah! That is not fair! You-“ Aubrey retaliated, until once again being shouted at by her best friend. 

“I said enough! We are going to sort this calmly, and like adults. Beca, seen as you seem so quick to throw all the blame, you can be quiet. Aubrey, why don’t you start from the beginning?” Chloe was being eerily diplomatic and it kind of freaked Aubrey out. She knew something more was going on, but Chloe had her guard up, and now was not the time to push her. 

“Right, well. Beca, your attitude sucks, those ear monstrosities have GOT to come out for performances and your toner for Jesse is unacceptable. That has to stop, right now. “ 

“Beca, how would you like to respond?” Again, Chloe remained calm. Too calm. But there was a look in her eye that said she was scared of what Beca would say next. 

“My attitude is what is it, learn to live with it because I’m not changing. As for my ‘ear monstrosities’, I like them, so they stay put. And don’t even start with Jesse! I don’t like him, I never have! We’re just friends that work in the radio station and watch movies from time to time! And besides, I like someone else.” Beca’s eyes went wide as she said that last part, like she couldn’t believe she’d admitted it out loud. And suddenly Chloe seemed to be sat up much straighter. Ears pricked and a guarded hopeful look in her eyes. 

“Oh really? And who might that be?” Aubrey asked with a hint of disbelief and accusation. 

“No one. It doesn’t matter who she is.” Beca rushed to defend herself. 

“She? It’s a her?” Chloe asked in the most fragile voice either girl had ever heard her use. 

“Yes.” Beca was red at this point, and strongly avoiding eye contact. Resolute to stare at the floor and wish it would swallow her up so she didn’t have to face this conversation. 

“Do we know her?” Aubrey was back to her accusatory tone and Beca seemed to get even smaller. Chloe hated seeing her feisty brunette so curled up. 

“Bree, enough-“ Chloe tried to jump to Beca’s defence, but Aubrey wasn’t having any of it. 

Standing up abruptly and getting closer to Beca, she continued to interrogate the new Bella. “No, it does matter. If it’s not Jesse then who? Who could Beca possibly like? She doesn’t talk to anyone besides the Bella’s or him! She stays to herself. Quiet. So who. The hell. Is it? Beca? Would you like to answer me?! Or are you too scared to-“ 

“It’s Chloe, okay? I’m irrevocably and madly in love with Chloe!” Beca was up and screaming before her mind registered what her mouth was saying. They second she realised what she’d done though her eyes went wide, her hand clapped over her mouth and all she could see was the look of utter shock on Chloe’s face. She really wanted to take back her little outburst. Go back to a time when Chloe didn’t know, because the thought of being rejected by the love of her life wasn’t something Beca thought she would handle. 

“Love? Me? Wha...I don’t. I don’t understand. You can’t love me?” Chloe couldn’t believe what she’d heard. 

“Of course I do, weirdo. How could I not? You’re funny, caring, absolutely gorgeous! You make me laugh, you got me to join this group of crazies. Your eyes shine when you sing, and it’s so beautiful...” Beca has slowly moved closer to Chloe, hope filling her eyes. 

“I love you too. I’m, I’m in love with you too.” Chloe breathed out. None of it felt real to Beca and now she was the one with a look of shock. But all Chloe could look at were Beca’s eyes, then her lips. Then her eyes again. Until finally there was a soft, warm pressure against her own lips. And tentative hands cradling her jaw. Pulling her closer, but being so soft she could pull away if she wanted. She didn’t. She pushed closer. A small moan escaping her lips when Beca swiped at her lips with her tongue, silently begging for permission that she hastily granted. She was in heaven, and she wouldn’t believe her luck. Her own hands slipped into Beca’s hair as Beca pulled her infinitely closer by her hips. 

Fleetingly Chloe spared a thought to Aubrey when she had to pull back for air. But flicking her eyes open for a second revealed that the captain had already left the room. Chloe didn’t dwell on this, she greedily found her way back to warm lips and soft hair. Kissing Beca was her new favourite thing. It was better than singing, and she never wanted to give it up.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m still new to this writing nonsense but let me know what you think


End file.
